ToD of Wickedness Returns!
by Actiongirl101
Summary: It's back baby! And better than ever! Join me once more to dare thy fellow ninja (and I guess throw in a truth or 2) in this latest torture set-I-I mean ToD! Featuring your favorite ninja and a few new faces! SEND ME ZE DARES AND TRUTHS MY AG'S!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's BAAACCCCKKK

A girl with her hair in a side braid and blue eyes wearing a black shirt with a creeper head on it, jeans, blue and green champion shoes, and a green fingerless gloves is sitting outside by a fire in the middle of the night with several other people. This girl, is Action, A.K.A Me! And the other people were my old guest hosts Lilly Matix, Gangnam, Rick, and Snowflake. I was roasting a hotdog over the fire and telling them a story. "So then, I was all mad at Kai and slapped some sense into his sorry face! Hahaha! Later I got worse revenge on him when I-" I stopped, noticing the camera and the camera man. "Oh, wait are we on? Alrighty then. Hello all my AG's guess what? IT'S BAAACCCCKKK!" I said with a smile, holding up my hotdog like some triumphant signal or something.

"AG's?" Lilly asked questionably, blowing on her hotdog.

"Yeah, it's what I'm calling my bro's, peeps, best followers forever, awesome friends, great reviewers, my crew, ma homies, and everything in between!" I said happily, stealing Ricks hotdog.

"Hey!-"

"So your calling your reviewers and fans 'Action Girls?'" A voice said to the side, cutting Rick off. I rolled my eyes.

"NOOO! I'm calling the girls Action Girls an the Guys Action Guys! Duh! No Shh! They don't know about you yet!" I chided what seemed to be nothing.

"Fine," the voice grumbled.

"Who was-"

"NO ONE!" I cut Rick off quickly, devouring the hotdog I had take from him.

"Okay...Have you gotten weirder or-"

"Probably"

"Why do you keep-"

"Cause I feel like it! Now shut up and hand me that soda peasant!" I commanded, pointing to a Pepsi max 2 feet away from me and leaning against my log.

"No way! Get it yourself!"

"Why? It's to far for me to reach!" I said, purposely only extending my forearm so I couldn't reach it,

"1. You called me peasant. 2. It's only 2 feet away from you!" Rick pointed out. I groaned.

"Ffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee." Using my newly acquired mind powers I made it float up and into my hand, taking a sip.

"Are we gonna do the show or what?" Snowflake spoke up.

"Oh right! But first I'd like to bring in the people, er...turtles, that are my assistants besides you guys. Some of which you might recognize. Introducing! My four favorite terrapins! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leonardo the leader!" I said like a game show host, which I am, pointing dramatically to some bushes nearby with Ricks new hotdog. A A Giant mutant ninja turtle wearing a blue mask and wielding two katana blades came out of some nearby bushes.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. I'm a ninja turtle as you can see and have been training practically my whole life to-"

"Blah Blah Blah honor blah blah blah," I cut Leo off, already bored. "Moving on. Donatello, the brains of the group!" Another terrapin, this one taller than Leo, came out of the bushes. He had a cute gap in his teeth, a bo staff strapped to his back, and was wearing a purple mask.

"Thank you Action. Hi I'm Donnie! As Action here mentioned I'm the smart on of our team and invent most of our high tech weapons. It's kind of a hobby. I like pizza, and building things and-"

"April Oneil," I cut in with a snicker

"Yeah, I like- Wait what?! I-I don't know what- I mean. Uh.. I'm not here right now!" Donnie said as soon as he caught it and goes into his shell embarrassed. I chuckled evilly, earning a strange look from Leonardo.

" Next up we have the crazy, funny, wild, awesome, and smarter than given credit for! The partiest dude around who I think of as a little brother Even though I've never actually talked face to face! MICHELANGELO!" I said, giving a great introduction for the turtle closest to me. Cricket noises. "Ahehhe," I said nervously and whispered" psst Mikey! You're on!" Mikey peaked his head out.

"Oh was that the signal to come out or..." He said, making me facepalm.

"Fine I'll do it again, but be listening!" I ordered. Mikey did a mock salute.

"Roger that!" His head disappeared back into the bushes.

(Take 2! Aaaannnndddd ACTION!)

"The partiest dude around!-" I got cut off by Michelangelo coming out early.

"Hey dudes and dudetes I'm-" he stopped when he saw me facepalming clearly annoyed. "What?"

"You were to early!" I said frustrated.

"Oh I was? Sorry." He gave me an innocent smile.

"Just get back in there" I pointed to the bushes he came from. He complied.

(Many takes later)

(Take 36)

"Blah blah blah welcome Mikey," I said not even care anymore and looking up at the ceiling making hurry up hand gestures. Mikey came out with a pair of shades on and playing a guitar, sliding on his knees.

"I'm Mikey Dudes and dudetes! Welcome to the show! Wah! Oo! And the crowd goes wild! Aaaah!" He pretended a crowd was cheering. I sighed with relief.

"Close enough. And last but certainly not the least! the hotheaded amazing bad ass red masked wearing turtle with sais that match his sharp personality! RAPHAEL HAMATO!" I said, giving him the best intro. Raphael bursted out of the bushes doing a bunch of wicked ninja moves and landing safely and awesomely on the stage, fireworks going off beside him. He spun his sais before putting them back on his belt.

"Hey I'm Raphael, Raph for short, and don't get on my bad side or else." He gave a short but affective intro. I squealed like the fan girl and tackle hugged him, making him fall over.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" He said in surprise. I looked up at him

"I like to do this to my favorite characters"

"Wait, so I'm your favorite? Cool."

"Yepparooni!"

"Yep definitely weirder," Rick confirmed to himself as he roasted yet another hotdog. Suddenly he found himself being levitated over the fire against his will. "What the-"

"MIND POWERS BABY!"

"Great," Rick mumbled.

"Wait why does Raph's last name get called?" Mikey asked out of the blue.

"Cause he's my favorite. Now shut up and sit down," I ordered, getting up. "Oh I almost forgot. My own personal assistant and soon to be BFF or more, Jack Frost!" Jack flew in and landed beside me.

"Hey Action," he greeted.

"What the heck? How'd you fly?!" Donnie said surprised.

"Magic!" Jack answered with a smile.

"There's no such-" I snapped my fingers and Donnie was hanging upside down in a banana outfit over a shark tank filling with sharks made of fruit.

"You were saying?"

"OKAY! OKAY! there is a such thing as magic! There happy?" Donnie said panicking as a fruit shark tried to jump up and eat him. I snapped my fingers and it all disappears except for Donnie and the banana outfit.

"Yes. Now here are some guest host I never got to bring in or forgot if I brought them in, cause while I was working on chapter 4 of my first ToD, fanfiction rudely deleted it. So please welcome Jace, H, and my brother, Fuzzy!" I introduced.

"Hiya!" Jace said.

"Sup," H spoke.

"1. It's jake, 2. Why are we in a forest?" Fuzzy asked, looking around confused at the tents and fire.

"I SHALL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO FOOL!" I yelled, making everyone stare. Composing myself, I answered the other question. "And the studio is being reconstructed."

"This makes sense now," everyone but me said.

"Okay let's start the show now! Just so you guys know I lost the dares I was doing, so please send in more for the show!" I said, breaking the forth wall. Then I clapped my hands and the ninja and good Garmadon, snakes, Sensei Wu, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L, the overlord, misako, and Nya appeared in a flash of lightning. They all looked around severally confused.

"Where are-" Kai started, until he saw me. "OH HECK NO! NO! NONONONONO!"

"Oh yes. Boys welcome back to the show!" I said with an evil smile and laugh. All the ninja fainted after that. P.I.X.A.L stood there staring down at them confused.

"I do not understand, why did they faint?" Jay woke up to answer her question.

"CAUSE DARE SHOWS LIKE THIS ARE TORTURE WE DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH AGAIN!" He promptly fainted again.

"Oh goodie he remembers me," I said with a smile.

"After you tried to saw him in half I can see why he didn't forget," Lilly said.

"True. Alright viewers here's the play by play. You can Dare all the ninja, Sensei, Misako, Nya, Garmadon, the overlord, snakes, Pixal, my guest hosts, my assistant and me. The turtles will only appear every now and then, and they won't always be together. Oh and you can dare Jason, my new #1 worker, and Fuzzy. Get it? Got it? Good. Now send in ZE dares people's! I need zem!" I broke the forth wall again.

"This has been the return of the ToD of Wickedness (someone help me find a better name)! Action Out!" I signed out and the camera went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frozen cliff diving and Barbie doll pancakes

I secretly walked down the hall of my old studio to Jason's room, camera in hand. As I get closer singing could clearly be heard. Opening the door only slightly and looked through the camera screen. Jason had on a white muscle shirt, boxers, and some 1960's shades. He was dancing around and singing the words to 'Take a hint'. Covering my mouth while I silently snickered, I took out a deck of cards. Shifting through them I found the one I was looking for. I drew the special symbol and threw the card into his room. Ice formed on the floor and stopped about two feet away from him. A rumbling started and an ice beetle came out of the ground and glared down at Jason.

"Take a hint take a-AAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone laughs as I turn off the camera after the video was over. Jason crossed his arms angrily.

"I knew that was you!"

"Duh who else could it have been?" I said while laughing. Jason picked up a diamond sword and ran at me, yelling

"REVENGE!" I blew him away with my mind powers of awesomeness, effectively knocking him out.

"Whoa," Jack said.

"Don't worry he'll wake up by the start of the show."

(Show starts)

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to the ToD of Wickedness!" I announced.

"Boo!" Everyone of the daries that had been here before said.

"I can mind blast you off of that cliff you know," I pointed to a nearby cliff.

"YAAAAAYYYY!"

"That's what I thought. Sorry it's been so long my AG's, had a lot to do and I'm lazy. Anywho," I turned to a now awake Jason "Can you hand me the dare cards please?"

"Actually we only have one dare," he told handing me a card.

"WHAT? Awe man!" I groaned. Mikey patted me on the back. "Awe well, lets see what we got." I read the dare and smiled. "It's for Kai." Kai groaned

"Great, I get the first dare." He said sarcastically.

"Yep! It says that you have to jump off the cliff singing 'I believe I can fly' while I use jacks staff to try and make you freeze and fall faster."

"WHAT? Who sent that in?" Kai demanded

"Ninjaofmusic-Nya sent in the jumpin and singin part, I added the freezing part,"

"I hate you," Kai said with this face: T_T

"Love you too," I told him with a smile. "Now," I pulled out a card and my wand and pointed towards the cliff. "Go and fulfill ze dare!" Kai sighed and got up, walking towards the cliff. The rest of us followed. Kai turned when he was on the edge of the cliff.

"Do I really have to?" He pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes. I struggled not to pull him away from the cliff. 'Isi take over' I commanded. My eyes turned brown and I drew the a symbol with my wand. The ice beetle came again and scared Kai enough to jump off the cliff. "Sing!" I yelled down as my eyes turned blue again.

"I believe I can fly-" the beetle froze him on his first shot, interrupting his song. I laughed and then used my epic mind powers to catch him before he landed. All the ninja stared at me. "What? You didn't think I'd actually let my favorite ninja land did you?"

"She has a point," Zane said

"Thank you Zane," I began to raise Kai back up. Jason came running

"ACTION! ACTION!" I nearly dropped Kai, but managed to maintain my hold on him.

"What Jason?! You almost made me drop Kai!"

"We have more dares!" Jason said excitedly before falling over from exhaustion.

"Dude you seriously need to get into shape. wait- WE DO!" I shouted even more excitedly. I lost focus on Kai and everyone heard the ice crash and break. "Oops. GIVE ME THOSE!" I yelled and grabbed the cards from Jason before his hand dropped. Scanning them I smiled and laughed creepily.

"Oh no," Cole groaned.

"What?" Fuzzy asked, making Jay jump

"Where did you come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh."

"Shut up Jay,"

"Fine."

"Okay these dares are from CrystalBrookstone1404! Oooo! And we have a guest host! Please welcome the darer herself! Crystal!" I said. Said darer flew in on a pteradactle and landed. (Sorry I don't have a description of her)

"Hey it's great to be here!"

"Great to have ya here! Would you like to read your dares?"

"Sure. First one-Kai has to run through a mall n-"

"In his boxers!" I cut in.

"Awe, why can't he be-"

"Because I think it'd be to cruel and unusual punishment," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Fiiiiinnnnnneeeeee," she pouted. "Anyway, he has to run through the mall in his boxers yelling 'Giant Barbie dolls are coming!'"

"WHHYYYYYYY?!" Kai yelled before he was poofed away. I pulled out my laptop and the others crowded around it. On the screen it showed Kai in fire boxers. Everyone laughed and I did a fangirl squeal, hugging Crystal.

"You are officially one of my best friends!" I said with a smile. Back on the screen Kai huffed in annoyance saying

"Why is it always me?" Before he began running through the mall yelling "THE GIANT BARBIE DOLLS ARE COMING! THE GIANT BARBIE DOLLS ARE COMING!"

"OH MY GOSH EVERYBODY RUUUUUNNNN!" A random old guy name Jerold yelled and started running away making everybody panic. Off screen I was laughing maniacally and the others stared.

"That was great Crystal!" I said happily.

"I'm surprised you didn't blow something up for entertainment," Cole said with a smirk. I shot him a look before smiling evilly.

"Well I'll keep that in mind rock butt, cause you're next."

"Great," Cole said.

"Alright here's your dare," I read over the dare card. "Awe you only have to go into a restaurant with your shirt off..." Cole smirked at me.

"Ha!" I glared and poofed him away, then smiled wickedly, pulling up camera feed on my computer.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow. I showed her the dare card. "Oh that's what your smiling about."

"Yep. Crystal you help make the best revenge plans," I told the new guest host.

"Thank you," she said with a little bow.

"Now let's watch the show!"

~on camera~

Cole has no shirt on smirking at the camera and waving before going in.

~inside restaurant~

Cole enters and every person turns to look. His eyes went wide at the sight of them.

"AAAH! THE POST ON EVERY SOCIAL WEBSITE EVER WAS TRUE! IT'S COLE!" A girl screeched before all of them ran at him.

"I HATE YOU ACTION AND-" Cole couldn't finish as he was tackled by his fangirls. After 30 minutes of nearly being torn to shreds he managed to get out of there. However as he stepped on the sidewalk a circle appeared under him with strange symbols in it (magic circle). "What the-" it blew him up.

~back at camp~

"Hahaha! Your words bit ya in the butt foo!" I said laughing like a maniac. Fuzzy stared at me.

"Jeez you are a completely different person here," He said.

"That's cause I'm scared to death of mom and dad. Besides you need to expect that. I have so much built up ager, frustration, sadness and everything else inside that I need to release it somewhere," I answered. Lilly looked at me

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who has that,"

"I know, that's because this is the happy me that comes out after I've calmed down," I answered. They stared at me. "Anywho on a less depressing note, onto the next dare!"

"Who's it for?" Jay asked.

"You lightning butt! Kiss Nya!" I commanded. Jay and Nya smiled and the two kissed.

"Now for the second part of the dare! Kai! Beat the cratooti(random made up word) out of him!" Kai cracked his knuckles.

"What?!" Jay said while still kissing Nya.

"With pleasure!" He said and proceeded to do so off screen.

"Okay while Jay gets pummeled to the point of internal bleeding lets go on to the next dare. Crystal would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course!" Crystal accepted my request and continued speaking. "Zane!"

"Oh boy," Zane said worriedly.

"You must wear and Barbie outfit and jump into a dumpster yelling 'FOR PANCAKES!'" Crystal continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Fantastic," Zane said semi-sarcastically. I used some new tricks I learned to change him into a Barbie outfit. Another magic circle went from under him up and the outfit appeared. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"New trick. Now go!"

~outside a restaurant~

A bust boy for a restaurant goes outside to take out the trash. When he starts to go back in Zane appears above the dumpster.

"FOR PANCAKES!" He yells as he drops down. The bust boy stared as Zanes head popped out of the dumpster. "I appologize for the strangeness of this action." Then he disappeared, leaving a thoroughly confused bust boy.

~Back at camp~

"Well that was slightly amusing," I said. "Now let's check up on Jay." Turning around with my guest hosts, I found that Jay had indeed been beaten to a pulp. "Jason can you..."

"Yeah I'm on it," said person dragged Jay away.

"Okay, next dare-"

"Wait, where's Zane?" Jace pointed out. I shrugged, only half caring

"Somewhere around here."

~the moon~

"Hello? Anybody?" Zane called, thinking how mad he was at me.

~back at camp~

"Okay Lloyd, time for you to step up!"

"Great," Lloyd groaned, not wanting it to be him. "What do I have to do?"

"Show us the birthmark on your butt!" Crystal said excitedly. Lloyd did a double take and Lilly did a spit-take. Both of their faces reddened immensely.

"No way!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Do it," I commanded.

"I don't want to! Even you said that was cruel punishment!"

"He has a point," Kai agreed with him.

"No son of mine's butt is going to be shown on live tv!" Misako defended her son.

"Second it!" Lord Garmadon said, putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Man I wish you were still evil right now. fine he doesn't have to do the dang dare," I gave up. Lloyd smirked victoriously.

"Awe!" Crystal said, disappointedly.

"Sorry Crystal." I apologized to her. "Why don't you do the next dare?" She perked up a little.

"Okay! Sensei Wu!" Sensei looked up from his tea cup. "You must kiss Misako!"

"What?!" Garmadon yelled surprised. in the blink of an eye Wu and Misako were kissing. Garmadon had to remind himself of his oath over and over again.

"Okay...you guys can stop now..." I said, getting a little grossed out. They continued though, apparently unable to hear me. Lloyd was gagging and Kai was just plain grossed out.

"How the heck can he get a girl and not me?" Fuzzy said, only half joking. I facepalmed and Lilly leaned over saying

"We should end the show now and pick up later."

"Good idea.." I told her and said to the camera. "Well we're gonna end the show here before anyone at home pukes and we get sued. Garmadon can you-" Said angry man punched the camera. "Hey That was new! You are so-" The feed cut out,


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long guys but it's finally here! I have an important question both in the chapter and in the bottom authors note. Check it out please! And enjoy the next episode of ToD of Wickedness!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Studio!

"Awe they look so peaceful," Crystal whispered to Lilly and I as we watched the daree's sleep.

"Yeah," I agreed. We fell into silence for a few seconds. "Lights!" I yelled and large bright lights shone down on them. They all cried out in surprise as they woke up, runing around and tripping over each other. The three of us laughed and the lights dimmed down. The boys looked around and Kai asked

"Where are we?" I grinned at the question.

"You are in the the new studio!" I informed them. A large sign lit up above the stage, with the words ToD of Wickedness on it, music starting up. I pointed to one area of the stage and a light shined on it, revealing couches and blankets. I point to another area and another light shines on it. There was a recliner/massage chair that was floating in the air all futuristic like and a table next to it, as well as a weird box on the floor next to it. Then I pointed at another area and it revealed back stage chairs that corresponded with the ninjas colors and symbols. A large circular metal door in the floor separated the darer and the darees. Up above there was a large control room with a large glass window. Inside was non other than Donatello, Leonardo, and Jason. That's right, the turtles are back! Mikey and Jack Frost sat on the right and left sides of me respectively in their own specialized chairs. Raphael actually was working the camera right now. Applause went off as I said "Welcome, to the new and improved ToD of Wickedness!" I spun around to face the boys once more "now let's get started shall we?"

The music got louder.

Hey!Hey! It's the theme song!

...

...

...

"Yeah I don't have a theme song," I said.

"Why even put that there then?" Kai questioned.

"Because one day I will have one! But for now I don't, soooo, Moving on!" I said. "We still have a few Dares left from my good friend Crystal!"

"Yep! So get ready guys!" Crystal chimed.

"The first one is for Lord Garmadon," Lilly began

"Oh boy," Garmadon groaned while Kai smirked.

"Misako, will you kindly get me some coffee from the other room please?" I asked nicely. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I asked nicely don't make me yell," I growled at her.

"Very well," She said and left the room.

"Why did she have to-"

"Because you need to fart and blame it on her," Crystal cut him off. Garmadon paused and then shrugged.

"Not that bad."

"You can come back in now Soka!" I yelled

"My name is Misako," She deadpanned as she came back with some coffee.

"Oo! Caffein!" I said and quickly took it, not bothering to say thanks. "And it's nice and hot so..." I threw it at Rick and made it splash all over him.

"AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Rick shouted in pain. Garmadon turned to Cole.

"Quick, give me some of your chili!" He whispered. Cole seemed delighted that someone actually wanted his food and gave him a bowl of his chili. Garmadon took a couple bites and then set it down, looking at Misako. He managed to stomach the chili barely and waited a minute while she lectured me about manners.

Suddenly a very loud noise erupted through the studio, followed by a grotesque odor. I started coughing as I tried to get to some fresh air.

"Ew...Misako...what did...what did you eat?!" Garmadon said as he coughed. Misako gave him and crossed her arms.

"Montgomery Stephen Garmadon! Don't you dare blame this on me! This is obviously of your doing!" She said. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh dude! That's aweful!" Mikey choked out.

"H-How can you stand that smell?!" Cole wheezed out.

"Honey, when you live with him for a while you get used to it," Misako said.

"Can't...breathe... JASON!" I shouted and looked to him. Said person was passed out in the control booth. "C-Crud."

"Hang on," Donatello said in the booth as he coughed and typed on the computer. The large metal doors on the floor opened up and Dareth, who had been asleep there through the whole thing, having not been awakened by the lights, fell through, still snoring. The terrible smell was then sucked from the room and down below and the doors closed quickly. We could all finally breath again.

"Oh that was the most foul thing I had ever smelled!" I said, ducking in the clean air like no tomorrow. H nudged a passed out Rick with her foot.

"I think he's dead," She said. I walked over and stared at him before kicking him where the sun don't shine. He reacted quickly with a yelp, his eyes flying open and his body curling up.

"Mommy.." He whispered out of pain.

"Hm... Yep he's definitely dead. The devourer can have him for dinner. He hasn't been fed for a while," I declared and took my foot and pushed Rick into a trap door with it. He screamed as he fell into. "Huh...I guess he wasn't dead after all. Oh well." I shrugged and turned back to the others. They were staring at me.

"Hey, since Jason's unconscious does that mean I can read the dares?" Jack asked.

"Technically One of us would read the dares-"

"Shh... Of course you can Jack!" I cut Donnie of with a smile.

"Awesome! Alright the next-"

"Yes! I leveled up!" Mikey shouted from his seat, a 3DS in his hand. Jack looked at him strangely and turned back to the screen sticking out of the booth that had the dare pulled up on it.

"Okay, Dareth has to fight Crystal!" Jack announced. Crystal woke up from her place on the couches.

"I AM READY TO FIGHT!" She yelled, looking around for her adversary.

"Hey, where is Dareth?" Cole wondered as he looked around.

"Yeah I haven't heard a peep from him this whole episode. Or the snakes, or the overlord, or sensei or Lloyd," Jay said.

"Or P.I.X.A.L," Fuzzy added

"Well the snakes are down in the dungeon below still sleeping because wow the pills they took knocked them out. The overlord? He's right here," I pushed a button on my chair and a jar came out of the arm of the chair. "Remember? That dare from last time when Garmadon had to shake the overlord in a jar until he became butter?"

"I think it was actually Jelly," Lilly corrected

"Right, well I never let him out. He's been in here for a loooonnnnggg time," I said.

"Help...me.." The overlord whispered and I promptly shook the jar for a moment.

"Quiet you," I hissed and continued. "Yeah so P.I.X.A.L., Wu, and Lloyd are in the other room. I think Wu's giving them a tea lesson or something."

"And Dareth?"Jace asked.

"I have no idea. He was in here a very minutes ago," I answered with a shrug.

"Well we need to find him cause I WANNA FIGHT!" Crystal shouted right in Kai's ear. Kai winced away and rubbed his ear.

"Yeah, you said that already," he said.

"Donnie, can you and Leo run a search on him?" I asked said turtles, looking up at the control booth.

"Sure, let me pull up another dare real quick. Which ones do you want?" Donnie asked over the speaker.

"Umm... Pull up sincereshy161 dare and then we'll do 4nn4's dares," I answered.

"Got it," Leo said and Sincereshy161 dare came up on the screen.

"Alright! Nya you have to sing Dare by gorillaz," Jack read off. Jay smiled and Nya grinned.

"That's my jam! Hit it!" Nya said. Leo shrugged and pushed a button, making the music play.

Nya

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You've got to press it on you

You just think it

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

And feel like you were there yourself

Work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You've got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

And feel like you were there yourself

Work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

You've got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

And feel like you were there yourself

Work it out

You've got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do

That's what you do, baby

Hold it down, DARE

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

And feel like you were there yourself

Work it out

Everyone one claps at her singing and Jay looks love struck once again. And Cole seemed to as well. Nya bowed at them with a smile.

"Nice job Nya! I might have to make a parody of that song for a better and longer theme song. Or ask my viewers to. Think you can do it guys?" I ask and hear distant 'yes's in the background. "Great! Now onto the next dare!"

"These dares are from 4nn4, a guest on the site," Lilly informed.

"Hey Donnie, can you send those dares to my IPad?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh sure," Donnie said and continued the search for Dareth afterwards. I whipped out my IPad mini and opened it, the dares popping up on it.

"Thanks dude," I said.

"How come you thank them, but not us?" Cole asked.

"Cause they're my baby's brothers. Plus they're amazing," I said with a smile, patting Mikey's adorable head. Mikey smiled up at me. Behind the camera Raph facepalmed.

"Would you please stop calling Mikey your baby," he said.

"No. Back to the dares! The first one..." I read it and got a wicked smile on my face. "Okay, I love this dare! Mainly because of the game in it. Oh and look at that! It's time to bring out the snakes again!" I snapped my fingers and Pythor and Skales appears, awake and gasping for air.

"What happened to you two?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A...horrible...smell...was down there!" Pythor gasped out.

"Ohhhh so that's where the sucky thing leads! Meh, I won't fix it," I shrugged. Skales sucked in a breath and coughed, a green mist coming from his mouth. "Ewwww!" I waved it away.

"Okay so evidently Lloyd and Pythor have to play some game called...Five Nights at Freddy's?" Jack said in confusion.

"What's that game?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Hehehehehehehehe you'll see," I said evilly and shoved them into the other room.

...

...

...

"AHH! WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT!" Lloyd yelled from the room. I made a signal and Donnie brought up footage from the screen recording software on the computer in there and the camera on there.

~on screen~

"What the frick was that?!" Lloyd shouted as the screen went back to the main menu.

"How should I know?" Pythor said as he stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"We have to play it again to find out!" Lloyd said and started the first night again.

~Off screen~

"We'll leave that playing while we move on to the other dares. Next one's for Zane!" I looked around. "Hey where is Zane?"

"Oh for the love of-How do you keep track of any of these guys?!" Fuzzy exploded. I turned and shot him a glare.

"You can go home now," I hissed and snapped my fingers before he could reply. He disappeared.

"Awkward..." Jay whispered to Cole.

"WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED WHERE ZANE IS!" H shouted, making us jump.

"Where?" I asked after recovering from my mini heart attack.

"We left him on the moon last episode!" H exclaimed. Crystal and I facepalmed.

"Whoops..." I said and snapped my fingers, bringing Zane back. He was very cold, even for the ninja of ice.

"I...hate you...so much," Zane said, his teeth chattering.

"I know, but there's no time to get warm cause you've got a dare!" I said with a grin.

"F*** me," he said. I put my hands over where I suspected Mikey's ears to be.

"Okay just for that I'm not going to even try to get you warm. Next time you curse I front of my baby I will kill you where you stand!" I growled. Zane made this face: 0.0

"What?" Mikey said loudly as he was unable to hear any of us. I removed my hands from his ears and patted his head.

"Nothing Mikey," I said.

"Okay Zane, your dare is to try play the violin while dancing Lindsey Sterling style!" Crystal said. Lilly and H snorted.

"This should be interesting," Lilly said. Zane sighed, his breath able to be seen.

"V-Very Well," he said and grabbed a violin, downloading a file on how to play and what dance he had to do. Then he proceeded to attempt the dare, however his gears and joints were so locked up from the cold of space that they couldn't function properly and he wound up flat on his face after mere moments of trying to do this. "O-ow.."

"Haha, well that was entertaining! Next dare! This one's for Kai!" I said.

"Sh-" I glare at Kai, causing him to pause for a second. "Crud." I nod my approval and continue.

"You get to punch Garmadon!" I said with a grin. These next few dares are gonna be fun. Kai smiled. While he was alright with Sensei Garmadon, he still wanted to punch the man for everything he did. Kai turned to the old man who found himself stuck in his place and gave him a straight up sucker punch to the gut. Garmadon stumbled back with wide eyes and trying to breath.

"I think he enjoyed that a little two much..." Cole said.

"Who cares!" I said with a smile and looked at Garmadon who had by some miracle fully recovered. "Now, Garmadon you get to Punch Kai now!" Garmadon shook his head.

"No...I have an oath. I will do no violence..." He said, trying not to get mad at Kai.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You punched my camera out! You already broke your 'precious oath'! So just hit him already!" I yelled. Garmadon, probably more out of fear of me than the logic I made, uppercutted Kai in the Jaw and sent the red ninja crashing to the ground.

"Alright well I'd say that about wraps this episode up-"

"I found Dareth!" Donnie declared over the speaker, making me jump a minute.

"YES I GET TO FIGHT!" Crystal yelled, pumped for the chance to wail on Dareth.

"Where is he Don?" Mikey asked, looking up at the booth.

"Um...he's where all of Garmadons fart went," Donnie answered. It took about 5 seconds for me to start laughing like crazy.

"Oh man, that's rich!" I said and snapped my fingers. Dareth reappears here, somehow still alive and snoring. I walked over and kicked him.

"Ow! Oh the pain!" Dareth cried over dramatically as he woke up.

"Hey Dareth guess what?" I asked as I hovered over him.

"I get to go home?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope! You get to fight her," I crushed his dream and pointed to Crystal, who had an eager grin on her face. Dareth gulped.

"To the ring!" I shouted and let Lilly do the honors of sending us there. Everyone not fighting was in the stands while Leo and Raph were acting as announcers.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Raph said. Dareth stood against Crystal in a fighting position but his stance was completely off and unbalanced.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" Jace declared and moved out of the way. Dareth weakly attempted to punch Crystal. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the ground, pinning his hand behind his back.

"Ahhh! Uncle Uncle!" Dareth cried. Crystal threw Dareth down and sat on him.

"3,2,1 You're done!" Jace said. Crystal got off of him.

"Well that was fun and the perfect way to end this episode of the ToD of Wickedness!" I pause and put a hand to my ear. "Huh? That's not the end? 4nn4 left a challenge for them? Oh, right. Well ninja it seems one of you has a chance at a break next time they send in dares."

"Who? WHO?!" Jay asked, wanting to be exempt so badly.

"Calm your face, I'm getting to that," I said and then continued with my previous train of thought. "If one of you can guess where this quote comes from you will be spared by 4nn4 and will receive cake."

"OH I AM ALL OVER THIS!" Cole said.

"Of course you are, now here's the quote. 'YES! IT AM A TEAM BUILDING BRAWL!"

They all seemed perplexed. Evidently they hadn't heard that before. I hadn't either, but I thought that at least one of them had.

"Um...Super Smash Bros?" Lloyd guessed.

"I'm gonna say...um...Teen Titans go!" Jay said.

"Fist to Face 2!" Kai said confidently.

"I b-believe it is from a movie is it not?" Zane said, still shivering.

"Despicable Me!" Cole guessed the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I'll leave the real answer up to 4nn4 in the reviews. I will randomly be choosing from the dare lists I have when I make these episodes alright? I'll do my best to make sure everyone's gets answered. Later AG's! Keep the dares comin and keep 'em hurting! Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving as well!"

* * *

**Okay so I could really use all y'alls help. I can't come of with a theme song for the show to save my life. So I was hoping I could rely on you guys to help me! Send me a theme song(parody or original piece) through pm (you can try review but I don't know how well it will work if it's long). Thanks for your help or for at least reading this and have a great thanksgiving weekend! R&amp;R**


End file.
